


Run

by expoduck



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expoduck/pseuds/expoduck
Summary: Claire's still running.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Run

She’s not sure where she is. A park somewhere. She looks around, trying to place it. It’s unfamiliar, and she doesn’t remember the journey to get here. It doesn’t seem to matter so much though because it’s a beautiful day, the air smells fresh and clean, and she feels energised and refreshed. Relaxed. She bends to tie her shoelace and hears a voice behind her.

“About time you showed up. Kept me waiting,” he says, his cocky smirk somehow audible in his voice.

“Gave you a head start is more like it,” Claire says as she stands and looks back, a challenging smile already in place. 

Neil is there, young and vital and smiling. The softness she saw in his eyes when they were last together is still there, but unclouded by pain and regret. He laughs, delighted by her sass.

“I’ll go easy on you,” he says, stretching out his hamstrings one by one, balancing on one foot, then the other.

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Claire says, reaching out to smack his upper arm gently. 

“You _know_ I never would,” he says, and then he’s off, sprinting down the pavement, shouting back over his shoulder. “Catch me if you can!”

And they run.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get the feels out somehow. :(
> 
> Thanks, as ever, to my lovely friend and beta [crazyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane), without whom I'd never post a damn thing.


End file.
